Only This Moment
by Summoner Hino
Summary: Yuna lost everything on that fateful night. Orphaned and vengful, she sets out to Cross Academy to see if she can find her. But the one thing Yuna didn't count on was relating to one of the school prefects, may be even more. ZeroxOc, M for blood and Contn


**Okay! This is a prologue so; it's somewhat dark in my opinion.**

**Enjoy!**

hr /

_It's so cold. Where am I? Why is it so cold?_

I could get people right off the bat. I had a good first impression of people. It's a power I have. Well, it's not so much as a power, more like a gift. Or a shot of sheer dumb luck. Whatever you'd like to go with.

_There's a strange scent hanging in the air. It smells like metal. Could it be . . . Blood?_

I have a dark side. It's not something I'm proud of. At the smell, sight, or even taste of blood, my other half is awakened. It craves for blood. It's its life source. Its meth; heroine; cocaine; and crack. It needs that crimson liquid.

_There's a room with two dead bodies. Okaasan, Otoosan. Is that you?_

I've done things I'm not proud of. And I've seen things I shouldn't have seen. I admit, I regret my past. If I could have one wish, my wish would be to go back and redo it all over again. I became a Vampire Hunter in order to "cleanse" the world of the so-called Vampire race. But there's more to it than that . . .

_It is them! They're laying a puddle. It smells and there's red gooey stuff painted over the walls. There is someone standing in the shadows. They're coming this way. Why is Oneesan licking her fingers? _

"_That was good, no, delicious," she says savoring her words. She's still licking her fingers._

My sister. It's because of her . . .

"_Ahh, imootochan, welcome home," she's coming towards me. Why can't I move? I want to run away!_

They're dead, both of them and anyone else in my family. She became a Level E. There was no stopping her after that. It's because of that Hiou woman. I _will kill her, and my Oneesan. _

"_I'm still thirsty," she taunts. She kneels next to me. She pushes my head to the right and pulls my hair away. She takes a smell at the nape of her neck. "Mouthwatering," she groans._

Only then, I live in secrecy. Trying to avoid conflicts that I know will lead to bloodshed.

_She took a bite but someone kicks the door open. She leaps forward. _

"_MORE FOOD!!" she calls. But the person shoots her. My body grows hot and the room starts to spin. I don't feel like myself anymore. What's happening to me?_

Day by day I wait for her. No, I wait for _them. _My sister didn't die. Deep in my heart I knew this.

_I feel myself crawl to the pool of blood. I'm lapping at it. I'm drinking blood like a dog. Why? Was it the bite? _

"_Tastes like cherries," I say with immense satisfaction. I can see my reflection in the red water. My hair turned pink and I have pink cat-like eyes. "I feel, power. I feel, stronger,"_

Why me?

_The person hits me upside the head. Everything goes black. Who I am? I am . . . _

Did God plan all of this? Does he enjoy my misery? I bet he drinks my tears in a golden goblet, laughing on his high and mighty ass in what they call, "The Kingdom of Heaven."

_I wake up in a foyer. There's a fire roaring in the mantle and tray of food on the nearby coffee table. There's a mirror in the corner. I run up to it and I'm back to normal. My orange-red hair and teal colored eyes have come back. _

Someday, I will –

_. . . I am Hino Yuna._

I will have –

_I'm nobody else._

. . . Vengeance.

"_Oh good, you're awake," a kind voice calls. I turn around and see a kind lady with smile lines forming in her face. Her graying brown hair is pulled back into a neat bun and she's wearing a faded purple dress with an even faded yellow apron over it. "I was worried that you wouldn't wake up," she walks into the room and places her mug on the mantle. "When my husband brought you here, you were covered in blood. And I remember you having pink hair."_

"_It's because she got bit, and something in that bite made her look the way she did." A gruff voice calls. The lady turns around. _

"_There you are Taru,"_

"_I've only seen a transformation once like that before. Never thought I'd see it again."_

"_Nani?"_

"_She's a Third Class Hybrid. Meaning, she's still human, but with a vampire like instinct that's triggered by blood. Sight, smell or taste."_

"_My, poor thing,"_

"_She'll be human as long as she stays away from blood. Although, occasionally, her 'other' side will try to come out so she'll have to take these once a month." He said pulling a little white box with tablets inside._

"_Blood tablets? Dear, are you sure?" he nodded yes._

"_Afraid so. That's how'll she'll stay human."_

Of all people . . .

_Days passed. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Eventually months turned into years. I learned that the couples' names were Taru and Mariko. They took me in a trained me seeing as how Taru was a very skilled Vampire Hunter. He gave me his anti-vampire sword called Ares. Once I turned 13, I left home and travelled all over. Killing any Level E vampires. I even met someone who began to heal my broken heart. But a Level E in a cruel twist of fate killed him. My heart was broken again._

Why . . .

_I then heard of this academy. Cross Academy. Where supposedly vampire and human co-exists peacefully. After two years of traveling, I came back home to check out the school. In returning, I saw Taru and Mariko again. I had grown taller with a womanlier body. They hardly recognized me, which was kinda funny. _

_I had given up on hope. But that didn't mean I wouldn't stop smiling. May be it's the optimist in me I got from my mother. _

_Cross Academy, sounds interesting._

Me?


End file.
